


【卡锅】⚠️

by Arctique



Category: LPL - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctique/pseuds/Arctique





	【卡锅】⚠️

刘世宇没什么想法，甚至有点恍惚。

他面朝上被压进被褥，入目是酒店吊顶灯。光是暖色的，散下来时被眼窝里攒着的眼泪打的稀碎，模模糊糊觉着自己身处五彩斑斓之中。洪浩轩像只大型犬伏在他身上，微卷的头毛蹭上脖颈，连同痒意一起往上泛的还有说不清道不明的情绪，酸酸麻麻。

锅老师。

声线颤抖着带上些许鼻音，饱含愧疚和不安，刘世宇探舌舔圈唇面，因干燥翘起的皮因这动作被压下去，他张了张嘴思索着话语，到底是半句都没说出来。这感觉不好受，六个字儿在大脑里循环播放，除此以外一片空白，洪浩轩把这些看在眼里，手上攥着刘世宇两只腕的力道又重了点，非要将那片皮肤压到泛红。

他觉得自己挺混蛋的。

他的食指和中指塞在刘世宇后边好一会儿了，凉的润滑剂早被捂热，许久未经情事而滞涩难通的甬道此刻被揉弄按压到软，刘世宇半勃性器前端蹭在洪浩轩的棉质体恤上，自小腹往上蔓延开的快感让他又硬了几分，好像可以了。绝食打野这么想着，喉结上下滚动吞了口唾沫，紧跟着抬起自己两条没什么肉的腿顺带从洪浩轩已经卸了力的掌里撤回手臂，一伸一抬一使劲儿，台湾仔就又离近了点，刘世宇闭眼叹口气，拍了拍洪浩轩的背。

“进来吧。”

话带着气音儿，体内正吞着的两根骨节分明的手指位置不上不下，不舒服三字又在脑袋里绕了几圈，最终绕的哪儿哪儿都是死结，解不开又不能剪，刘世宇最终没什么脾气了，他心情不妙，洪浩轩也好不上哪去，一米八几的体型将他笼在阴影里，那种五彩斑斓的不真实感突然就消失了。洪浩轩将手指撤出来，过程缓慢，炙热湿润的肠肉在期间争先恐后的搅过来，狼王把着队长的胯骨把几乎快瘦成个竹竿子的人往自己跟前拖了拖。

挤进去的时候洪浩轩在哭，眼泪蕴在眼窝里，满了就溢出来，一滴两滴地落在刘世宇脸上，他恍惚，搜遍几乎一片空白的大脑才终于拼凑出一句像样的疑问。这批怎么哭了，挨操的不是我吗？然这疑问没能存活多久就被突然的快意撞的七零八落不成样子，水声伴着哽咽炸开在耳旁，刘世宇撩起有些沉重的眼皮张口出着热气，好容易聚焦成功就瞧见洪浩轩边哭边说对不起的样子，要多诡异有多诡异。天不怕地不怕的刘世宇懵了，他把闷哼呻吟全都嚼碎了吞进肚子里，一句话分成三段，总算问出了句为什么。洪浩轩虎口掐着队长的腰不管不顾往里撞，温热的肠肉跟着动作咬的他爽到头皮发麻，但越是这样他越觉着难过。

“没能看见今年最后一场金色的雨。”  
“没能让你笑。”  
“没能说出口。”

零零碎碎的话砸在耳侧，刘世宇花了挺长时间才理解到点子上，他又叹了口气，把洪浩轩抱的更紧了点，脑袋凑到人耳旁低声讲句什么，接着就被按着后脑勺叼住下唇肉，洪浩轩吸了吸鼻子，将腰部退却两分又再深挺而入，单手持抚着刘世宇的腰侧以便施力，幅度浅弱的抽插。刘世宇的后穴被塞的满满当当，狼王瞪着双泛红的眼去看正巧能见自家队长双目紧闭眼睫颤抖，张着干燥的口在那喘，呼出的气跟他的后穴一样热。这场面洪浩轩没见过太多，刘世宇在床上着实极少露出这样的表情，这是爽到极致的信号。

洪浩轩本身就是个死宅，刘世宇这幅表情他又不常见，这回见到跟受了多大刺激似的拼命往里头撞，覆着薄茧的手还要捻摁上人铃口作乱。刘世宇闷着不出声，细细密密的快感早就爬遍全身，更别说他现在快被洪浩轩顶的出了床沿。饱胀的结炸开后内里蕴藏的情感悉数展现眼前，洪浩轩望着刘世宇恍惚间觉得自己在朝圣，他宛若虔诚信徒，一寸寸一点点的，不管不顾，偏要将自己牢牢钉进去，满脑子都是刘世宇所言。

他的队长伏在他的耳侧，说。

“还没结束，这是新的开始。”


End file.
